There are several methods aimed at intensification of combustible mixtures combustion in internal combustion engines combustion chambers. Most widely-spread methods are those using preliminary preparation of combustible mixture, including electric-discharge treatment of air, inject fuel treatment with electromagnetic field, methods based on improvement of electric spark ignition of combustible mixtures, and in the latter case the result is achieved by way of modification of electric ignition spark plugs design (SU No. 1728521, SU No. 1838665, RU 2099550).
There is a known method of combustion processes activation allowing to increase effectiveness and uniformity of combustible mixture combustion in internal combustion engines, to reduce combustion induction time, ignition temperature and to provide controlled increase of combustion front propagation rate (RU No. 94028477, F02M25/10, 1996). Such a method consists in treatment of air fed to the internal combustion engine by the system of volumetric self-maintained discharges with set-up parameters.
Disadvantages of known methods are the requirement for modifications in the engine design and imperfection of usual electric spark ignition method for combustible mixture ignition which does not provide complete combustion of mixture in chambers.
The nearest prior art to the present invention is the method of combustible mixture ignition using streamer spark plug (RU No. 2176122, H01T13/20, 2001). In this invention streamer phenomenon is used for increase of ionization rate in the zone of generation of main electric discharge by means of creation of favourable conditions for stable spark formation. The solution of this aim consists in placing voltage between the plug centre and side electrodes which provides ionization of space between them. At that at the centre electrode insulator streamer is formed, ionization field in the zone limited by ground starting electrode circuit is amplified, and electric discharge between the centre electrode and the spark-receiving surface of the ground electrode main part is formed. This invention provides stability of operation of internal combustion engines, including those used in motorcycle systems, in all possible modes of operation.
The above prior art is of limited application as it is intended for use only in gasoline engines (car and motorcycle engines).